Taste So Good
by Incog Ninja
Summary: AH. They've known each other for years, but they just realized how they felt about each other. Now they want to put those feelings into action... forever.


**Disclaimer: All recognizable elements contained herein belong to their respective owners.** **This was written for Wime09's birthday. ILY.**

* * *

"It drove me crazy these past few months that I couldn't remember the way you smelled," she whispered into his neck. "But now I remember that you never really smelled like anything."

They'd reconnected seven years after high school graduation, messaged each other on Facebook, pinged each other on Gchat, texted, and Skyped. Now, they were holding each other tight at the end of Concourse D in SeaTac in the middle of the night.

Bella nuzzled and hummed along the smooth length of skin that stretched over Edward's sharp jawline. He'd shaved and part of her was sad because she liked the way he looked when he hadn't used a razor in a few days. She'd often found herself busying her hands, sitting on them even, just to keep from tracing his pretty, scruffy face on the screen of her laptop during their long sessions on Skype. But now, she was able to run her nose and lips over him without any abrasive repercussions. Then she thought she might like abrasive repercussions. So she nipped at his throat with the flat of her central incisors, licking the light scrape in their wake.

"How can someone who doesn't smell like anything taste so good?" she murmured.

All the things she'd dreamed about and wondered, hoped for and desired for so many months as they reacquainted themselves with each other, swished around them like a whirlpool of expectations.

"You..." Edward paused and exhaled then took a deep breath, drawing her in. "You smell just how I remember."

She always smelled like something happy, and bright, and warm. She always made him feel like everything was going to be all right. She always felt like home.

"Can I take you home with me, Bella?" he asked, his voice betraying every minute of accumulated want. He'd wanted her for so long and she was finally here.

"Yes please," she answered. "As soon as possible."

He laughed and squeezed her then released her just enough so they could turn and walk in the general direction of the exit from the terminal. Bella hadn't checked any bags, so they were in the car and on the I-5 within minutes. She stared at Edward as he drove, then they were pulling into the parking lot for his apartment building and walking through his front door.

"These are the days I thank God I live close to the airport," Edward said as he dropped Bella's bag to the floor then pulled her satchel from her hands and carefully placed it on one of his dining chairs just inside the door.

He drew her into his arms once more, silently swearing never to let her go again. He kissed her face and her neck, pulled her jacket open and off, backed her toward the couch, twining his fingers in her hair as his lips met hers. When they hit the cushions of the couch they were both gone, gone, gone.

"Inside," she breathed. "Now."

"Wait," he answered with a quiet laugh and a grin, grasping at fabric, trying to get them both completely bare. "After all this time, I'm not rushing. I want you naked and totally mine."

"Yes," she hissed, arching her neck and giving up. "Okay, just hurry."

He hurried, but took his time, took her in, touched her everywhere with his eyes and hands. His fingers went places he'd only ever dreamed they would. Then he was inside her. They let out a collective sigh of intense relief—that feeling that "I finally have him" and "she's finally here" and "fuck, this finally feels as good as I imagined it'd feel."

"God, we're like teenagers," he breathed heavily through his words as he slid in and out of her body, dropping his head to her shoulder, and she gripped his thrusting hips with her warm hands. "Barely getting inside the door..."

"Fuck." She grit her teeth and pulled her legs up along his sides. "SeaTac's lucky I didn't throw you down on the dirty concourse carpet."

Edward planted one foot on the floor for leverage, wrapping Bella's leg around his waist. He braced a hand under her hip on the couch and another on the top of her head, holding her in place.

With her hands in his hair, then on his chest, then two fingers moving rhythmically between them where they were joined, she pulsed, and came, and said his name. Her legs were like rubber, then, and she couldn't hang on. But then, he couldn't either.

"Yes..." He came just after her, head thrown back, slowing his thrusts, not wanting it to be over, moving into the afterglow with heat and grace.

He let his forehead drop back into the crook in her neck. He didn't pull out as he repositioned them so they were both comfortably wrapped around one another on the couch. Bella felt him smile against her skin and she couldn't help the feeling of giddy anticipation that once again rose in her chest as she thought about their week ahead. And she wondered if they'd do all the things they'd planned, like sightseeing and dinners out, or if they'd spend the whole week inside his apartment naked, and wet, and warm.

But they both knew that no matter how they spent the week, together was where they wanted to be.

* * *

**End notes: thanks, Moojuicey, for the stamp of approval; and, MsKathy, for the red pen.**


End file.
